Sources
Many videos were used as sources for Gachimuchi videos. List of sources Key on notable characters who acted in each film: BH - Billy Herrington VD - Van Darkholme DL - Danny Lee MW - Mark Wolff List Workout: The Director's Cut (BH, DL; 2000) * Japanese: 本格的 ガチムチパンツレスリング ("Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling") ** The one that started it all. It involves Billy Herrington wrestling Danny Lee in a gym room, as their mutterings and grunts ended up becoming unintentional jokes in Japan and China. [[Playing With Fire|'Playing with Fire']] (BH) * Simply a gay porn video involving Billy fooling around with some co-workers. The source of the GACHIGASM face. [[Playing With Fire|'Playing with Fire 2']] (BH) * Japanese: 本格的 ガチムチパンツレスリング 消防士編 ("Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling: Firefighters") ** Billy Herrington (as the chief of Fire Station 69) and his co-workers investigate the perpetrator of a string of arsons. [[Lords of the Lockerroom|'Lords of the Lockerroom']] (VD, MW, BH; 2000) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 外伝 TDN VS ビオランテ ("Aniki of Pants Wrestling Side Story: TDN vs. Biollante") ** Mark Wolff wrestles with Van Darkholme after he taunts the latter for his eccentric BSDM attire. Junkyard Boyz (DL; 2000) * Danny Lee and other naked men shoot water guns at a junkyard. House of Detention (VD) * Van Darkholme and several others torture several people kidnapped into his dungeon. [[Knaked Knights|'Knaked Knights']] (Half-fish man; 2000) * Japanese: レスリングシリーズ外伝 井上カブレラ潜入編 ("Wrestling Series: Inoue Cabrera's Infiltration") ** Four men try to escape being imprisoned and tortured in a dungeon, but they end up being naked. Hard Heroes (Steve Shannon, Thunder, Bruno Payne; 2000) * Japanese: テリーマンのスーパーヒーロー編 ("Terryman's Superheroes") ** A team of several superheroes, known as the "Stud Squad", try to stop a supervillain. Hard Heroes 13: Brainwashed (Steve Shannon, Thunder, Bruno Payne; 2007) * Japanese: テリーマンのスーパーヒーロー編第２話 ("Terryman's Superheroes Part 2") ** Bruno Payne, the chairman of a technological company, requests the Stud Squad's help in stopping a terrorist from acquiring his cloning technology or killing his staff members within 24 hours. Raw Rope (VD; 2004) * Van Darkholme fights another man in a martial arts duel. Punk Punishment (Thunder) * Japanese: サンダーvs ライトニング 超絶叫編 ("Thunder vs Lightning: Super Screaming") ** Two wrestlers attempt to crush Thunder, causing him to scream very loudly. Thunder manages to fight back. Surfer Boy Showdown (Thunder; 2000) Wolff's World (MW, Jirka Kalvoda, Jarda Kolar; 2001) Mark Wolff: Rockhard (MW) Max Men: Strip Fantasies (Jirka Kalvoda, Jarda Kolar; 2000) * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝　負け犬編 ("Pants Wrestling Side Story: Underdogs") ** This is the video where Jirka Kalvoda's crotch-rubbing dance meme originated, at Volume One. Tales From The Foxhole (BH, Lee Johnson) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 軍曹編 ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Sergeant") ** Billy, as an army sergeant, catches his troops pleasuring themselves, and forces them into a series of humiliating punishments. Summer Trophies (BH, Rob Steele) Conquered (BH) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 ～王国編～ ("Aniki of Pants Wrestling ~Kingdom~") ** Billy acts as a Roman emperor who meets gladiators. ?''' (DL) * '''Japanese: スーパーカズヤ ("Super Kazuya") ** Danny Lee does a seductive dance. ?''' (Ricardo Milos) * '''Japanese: ビオりんブランドのロゴビオりんプロデュース 誘惑のダンス編 ("Bio-rin Brand's Bio-rin Produce: Seductive Dance Edition") ?''' (Duncan Mills, Peter Wilder) * '''Japanese: 吾作自分探し編 ("Gosaku Searches Himself") ** Duncan Mills and Peter Wilder relax on a mountain, and Peter licks Duncan's feet as he massages his friend's leg. Other sources [[Billy Herrington's Speech|'Billy Herrington's speech']] (BH) * Billy makes a speech that parodies Barack Obama's "Yes We Can" inauguration speech. Van Darkholme's interviews (VD) Outsiders Catalina Series Recently, some Gachimuchi users included videos from another series of gay pornography videos, known as "Catalina Boy Band", possibly due to their content being similar to those in the Gachimuchi videos' sources and the memetic value of "Boy Band"'s "Oh, shit, I'm sorry" meme. Nonetheless, they are not widely considered as Gachimuchi videos. * Boy Band (Steve Rambo, Brad McGuire) ** Steve Rambo trespasses into some ranchers' land, and has all sorts of misadventures with them. Source of the poorly-performed clip infamous for the line, "Oh, shit, I'm sorry". * Cockpit ** Several gay men board an airplane. Sometimes, it and its sequel are known as "Shinnippori Airlines". * Cockpit 2: Survival of the Fittest ** The characters from the previous video crash into a forest, and struggle against nature and a family of hillbillies to survive. See also * Memes External links * Reddit article on Gachimuchi memes and sources Category:Browse *